Kame no O
by book-fanatic14
Summary: Sasuke had begun to rub his thumb in circular motions in the palm of her hand, but Hinata hadn't noticed. She did, however, notice that they were close enough to each other that she could feel his warm breath wafting against her forehead.


Sasuke Uchiha had never much liked subways. While they were common transportation for most Japanese folks, Sasuke had always liked to think of himself as more then "common", so he detested subways. For him they had always been too crowded and unsanitary. That coupled with the fact that he wasn't very fond of people in general made for quite a dislike for him. Sasuke Uchiha abhorred subways and told himself he would never ride one.

Being that Hinata had known the youngest and arguably the most stubborn Uchiha for quite a bit, she knew that was why he was late. There was a subway exit only a few feet away from the small jazz club, the Satin Doll, and yet he was still late. It was either taking the subway for about ten minutes, or driving in the thick, frostbitten snow and Sasuke Uchiha had chosen the latter.

The young artist sighed as she sat back in the booth she had ordered, smiling softly afterwards. There on the stage a jazz band was playing, and despite all the soft chatter and clinking of glasses, they were all she heard. Sasuke had made a good choice in choosing the Satin Doll. She had already confirmed that. Now all he had to do was taste the sake she had brought. And of all the times he would choose to be unpunctual! He would choose the first time she had actually selected sake, and was half-way assured about her selection.

"A dai ginjo is a very interesting choice for a novice."

Having been since lost her schoolgirl anxiety when it came to the male species, Hinata merely turned her head slightly to see who had so casually addressed her prudent choice in sake. A pair of silent, yet dark eyes immediately caught her mauve ones and Hinata could only smile and nod in response. So he had been one of the reasons Sasuke had chosen the Satin Doll.

"Itachi," Hinata quietly acknowledged. She politely stuck out a hand, offering him a seat at the booth.

Taking the polite gesture, Itachi Uchiha took a seat liquidly, never taking his gaze off of the Hyuga woman. "He didn't tell you I was coming?" He asked knowingly.

Hinata shook her head, and for a moment admired the oldest Uchiha's amazing bone structure. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, Hinata marveled at his long eyelashes. Itachi Uchiha leaned toward femininity, and yet he was still fairly masculine. He would do perfectly for a contrasting sketch; one she had been meaning to complete for a while, but hadn't because of lack of worthy candidates.

"Subways," She murmured while still going through an artistic vision. "He hates subways." After she said such, Hinata noticeably reddened, and brought her fingers softly to her lips in slight embarrassment.

"You're his brother, you probably already knew that."

Itachi smiled good-naturedly and shrugged. Reaching out an arm, he grabbed the lime green sake bottle by the cap and turned the front labeling toward himself so he could read it. His keen eyes quickly skimmed the labeling.

Hinata silently watched him, hoping to detect a positive reaction, but she found not one that was either positive or negative. The oldest Uchiha simply set the bottle down, and turned it back to her direction, keeping a neutral look on his face all the while. Hinata found this to be slightly frustrating. All of the Uchiha's were so clever when it came to concealing their emotions! She, on the other hand, constantly wore what she was feeling.

With his elbows on the table, Itachi linked his long fingers together. "I took the subway. In this type of weather, it seemed like the much more convenient choice. Although I suppose Sasuke felt otherwise."

Hinata was about to respond, but a light applause interrupted her thoughts, and for a quick moment she turned toward the stage and watched the performers exit the platform. Itachi had turned as well, and was still watching as Hinata turned back towards him. Once again she began to marvel at his facial features, specifically at his side profile. When he turned back around, she made sure to direct her attention towards her watch.

It was at that moment did Hinata hear an amusing, yet familiar murmuring complaint, "I hate snow…" Both she and Itachi turned heads to see the youngest Uchiha, dressed warmly, and with a scowl on his face. He looked slightly damp as well.

He had spotted them both instantly and was over at the booth, ignoring the hostess who had tried to properly accommodate him. Knowing he would want a seat, Hinata scooted over more closely to Itachi, giving Sasuke room.

"I had to practically fight with some douche bag for a parking spot." He said irritatingly as he took a seat. Lifting a hand, he brushed excess snowflakes off of his head.

"Hello to you too, Sasuke," Itachi said blandly, while giving Hinata a side glance. "I'm glad to see you're practicing punctuality and civility in such a docile manner. It's really very impressive."

"Please, Itachi, spare me compliments. Dad has just about flowered me with them." Sasuke said dryly while he picked up and flipped through a menu. "Where the hell is the waitress?"

"Sasuke," Itachi began. "Did we not gather here today to test Hinata's seemingly exquisite, yet novice taste in sakes? It is her first try, if I remember you telling me so."

At the mention of her name, Hinata came to attention.

Sasuke glanced at her, a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, we'll get to the sake."

It was the smirk that made Hinata feel slightly uneasy. Even so she decided to ignore whatever Sasuke had meant. Carrying on the conversation, she asked, "Did you enjoy the car ride over here?"

"Besides the douchebag who refused to move out of the way, yes Hinata, I did enjoy the car ride. It was perfectly quiet and solitary unlike the subway which you two seem to have conveniently used."

Hinata chuckled. "It's really not that bad, Sasuke."

Not wanting to continue speaking about the foul mean of public transportation, Sasuke tersely scoffed and then waved a waiter over to their booth. It was the expression on Sasuke's face that made Hinata quickly glance up to see just who had given him the sudden dazed expression. Hinata's own mouth suddenly dropped at the display of the undoubtedly recognizable face of Sai Hyobanshi. Oh, how could they forget him?

"Hey, loves. What would you like to order?" Sai, the waiter, said softly, a small smile on glossed lips. He had been wearing an all black blouse characteristically accessorized with a red scarf. His hair was done to perfection, a perfection that not even Hinata, who liked to think of herself as a perfectionist, could achieve. That and his nails were beautifully manicured, a white pad and pen being held in both.

He hadn't changed since high school that was to be certain! Hinata could only close her mouth and regain her composure, smiling as she politely said, "Sai, it's been a while."

Sai's smile widened. "Too long, darling. We must catch up, but not now. Now what was it that you wanted to order?" He directed the last question toward Sasuke. Both Hinata and Itachi had caught the slight glimmer in his eyes as he turned toward the young Uchiha. Sasuke had decided to remain silent concerning the waiter, someone who he would have rather not associated himself with. He kept his gaze steadily set on the sake bottle on the table, while noting the soft jazz playing in the background.

Itachi smoothly cut in, "We'll have one order of the pan seared salmon, well done please, and instead of the soba noodles, shirataki noodles are preferred."

Sai began to write, "Oh, yes, wonderful choice. Would you like anything to drink? I recommend nice ginjo sake to compliment that salmon."

"No, thank you."

Eying the sake bottle already on the table, Sai seemed to raise an eyebrow. "I'll have that salmon out to you shortly." He turned, but not before amusingly saying over his shoulder, "And Sasuke, I do hope you will acknowledge me more appropriately the next time we meet. Not even a short 'hello' for a childhood…friend? You're still as aloof as I remember you."

Before Hinata could burst out in laughter, Itachi raise a questioning brow at Sasuke, and Sasuke mutter a profanity filled, insulting phrase about Sai's evident homosexuality, another acquaintance of the trio entered the scene. He was quite blue. Literally.

"Oh, ordering for me already Itachi? You shouldn't have."

Sai started to smile again, Sasuke began to twitch, Hinata remained silent, and Itachi simply said, "Kisame, you're quite late."

"Sir," Sai said before Kisame could reply. "Are you with this lovely group of people?" He took his stance beside the blue-skinned newcomer and waited obediently with his pen and pad. "If so, is there anything that I can get for you?"

In reply, Sai received a toothy grin. "I'll be having whatever these lovely people are having, sweetness." Kisame lowly chuckled as Itachi slid closer to Hinata, who slid closer to Sasuke, to give him some room. Kisame took the seat without a thank you.

"Another pan seared salmon with shirataki noodles?" Sai asked ignoring the name Kisame had instantly dubbed him with.

Kisame suddenly gave Itachi a sharp look, almost as if he were scolding him. "I hate salmon."

"I wasn't ordering for you. That was Sasuke's order, Kisame. " Itachi replied dryly.

Kisame narrowed his beady black eyes at Itachi, and then turned his head back toward Sai, smirking. "I'd like a Satin Doll, but go easy on the sparks. Last time I ordered one, the thing almost took my eye out."

Sai, losing the soft smile, equally returned the smirk. "Oh, we can remove the extravagant display of the drink if you'd like. It is, after all, our specialty."

"That'd be great, sweetness."

Sai finished writing. "I'll be back shortly with your orders." Tearing a piece of paper, he continued, a twinkle in his brown eyes. "For you, Jaws." Sliding the piece of paper toward Kisame, Sai smiled, turned, and began to strut away.

Kisame laughed and picked up the paper. "'I like my men feisty, call me.' And his number to? Oh, this motherfu-"

The obviously very humorous Kisame was suddenly interrupted by Itachi's deep clearing of the throat, reminding him that a female was at the table and such language was inappropriate. Catching the gist of the interruption, Kisame quickly caught himself. Grinning towards Hinata, who returned the smile, Kisame suddenly changed the subject.

"Oh, sweetness will be back. Until then, who wants to hear the story of why I was so fashionably late?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like we have anything else better to do."

It had been a while since Sasuke had spoken up. Hinata quickly shot him a glance, noting the irritation deep set in his eyes. She smiled to herself. Whenever Sasuke was upset or irritated, she found it to be the most amusing thing.

"Point well made, pretty boy." Kisame uttered idly as he eyed the pieces of napkin Sasuke had begun to tear up in agitation. He then led his gaze to the lime green sake bottle that had, for a moment, become forgotten on the table.

It was Sasuke who said, "I think we all need a drink."

For a slight second, Kisame paused, thinking. A slight frown on his face, he said incredulously. "Is that…what I think it is?"

Itachi silently nodded, glancing at the mauve-eyed woman. "Courtesy of Hinata here."

It suddenly seemed like all eyes were on her. Hinata felt her own eyebrows crinkle in a frown. Had she made a mistake? And Sasuke was smirking again, giving her that look he had given her earlier. Itachi was looking slightly more approving then he had before, and Kisame had once again taken up his signature grin.

"Hinata," Kisame began, his grin getting bigger by the moment. "You –"

At that point in time, Kisame had been once again cut off, not by Itachi, but by the applause that cascaded through the tables and booths of people. It was time for the next exclusive jazz saxophonist to implement his or her performance.

"Thank you," Sasuke breathed out. "You're leaving."

Hinata could swear she saw Itachi sigh. Puzzled she asked, "Are you two leaving?"

"Not exactly," Itachi stated while giving Kisame a look.

Kisame stood up, looking pleased, not necessarily with himself, but with how things were going. Itachi stood up from the booth as well, and for a moment, as Hinata stared up at the two men, she realized just how short she was and how tall they were. She found her mind once again drifting off to the artistic opportunities, but shook them away when Kisame started to speak.

"Tell sweetness I expected better."

When they both just turned and left, Hinata could only raise a questioning brow. It felt secretive, forbidden almost. When she turned to Sasuke to ask, she found that he was giving her the calmest look, the irritation no longer settled in his eyes. That and he had begun to drum his fingers softly against the table.

"Kame no O, Hinata, I didn't think you would go there," He said

Hinata noted he had relaxed his shoulders. Once again feeling like she had done something forbidden, she nervously asked, "What's wrong with the sake, Sasuke?"

"That's just it, Hinata. There's nothing wrong with it." As he spoke, Sasuke reached out a hand and grabbed the sake bottle. Uncorking it with ease, he gave her one last smirk before taking a full swig of its contents.

A most pleased look dawned his face as Sasuke lightly pushed the bottle towards Hinata. "You bought the most expensive bottle of sake there is, Hinata. Kame no O. Five hundred dollars a pop."

Realization hit Hinata, smacking her silly. Pushing her sudden anxiety aside, she whispered a small, "Oh," Taking the bottle in her hand admiring the smoothness of it she brought the chilled sake to her lips and drank.

Her eyes widened suddenly widened. Partially because of the heavenly sake, and partially because of who had taken the stage. Kisame had comfortably settled himself at the piano, never losing his toothy grin, and Itachi stood center, a saxophone being held up to his lips.

"You never told me that Itachi was playing here!" She exclaimed, fueled by the sake.

"I don't tell you a lot of things." Sasuke softly said, while gently taking the sake bottle from her hand. He really couldn't get enough.

Hinata left it at that. A comfortable silence settled between the two of them, the only noise coming from the light sound the sake bottle made when one of them pushed it to the other. The only sound they heard was Itachi's soft improvisations. As people passed, both Hinata and Sasuke received strange looks, mostly because they were drinking directly from the bottle and not from cups. Most would have found it crude and untraditional, but that was just how they did it.

The sake bottle was more then half empty by the time Sai arrived. Sasuke had started to become almost agreeable, and Hinata's cheeks were pink, a dazed look complimenting her face.

He sat down the salmon. Pleasantly he said, "The Satin Doll will be out shortly."

Hinata turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Sai,"

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly as he took another swig. "That won't be necessary. We're leaving."

With the bottle in his hands, Sasuke stood, laid a few bills on the table with his other hand, and then looked at Hinata, tilting his head. At first she hadn't wanted to get up, but then again it was her turn to drink and Sasuke had the bottle. Grabbing her jacket and purse, Hinata stood, feeling slightly unsteady. As she stood and donned her jacket, all she could hear was Itachi's playing. That mixed with all that sake was extremely relaxing.

Abruptly Hinata felt Sasuke grab her hand and lead them toward the entrance, leaving a smirking Sai behind. Looking over her shoulder, Hinata took one last glance at Itachi, but he didn't catch it. He had his eyes closed, his foot lightly tapping to his own rhythms. And then they were outside, the cold air striking Hinata in the face. Sasuke had yet to let go of her hand.

Instead he simply handed her the sake bottle.

"Sasuke, you're drunk," Hinata said vaguely before taking a sip. "You can't drive."

"So are you," He replied, equally vague.

Hinata handed him the sake bottle and they began to walk, weaving in between parked cars until they came upon the sidewalk. Passing several pedestrians and lit up shops, a sharp wind flew through them and Hinata squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Your brother makes beautiful music." Hinata said pensively.

"He does." Sasuke decided.

Feeling a silence coming on, Hinata decided not to speak again. She let her thoughts wonder as they often did.

"How are you so sure I'm drunk?" Sasuke probed a sudden playful tone in his voice as they stopped at a red light.

"For one, you're holding my hand, and you left your car and that salmon back at the Satin Doll." Hinata countered.

"I didn't want salmon, and Itachi has my car keys."

Sasuke handed Hinata the bottle, and tersely nodded at an old woman who had began to stare at them, a knowing smile on her wrinkled face. Hinata had not noticed, for she had taken the last bit of sake in the bottle, put the empty sake bottle in her purse, and had yawned.

It was then that she noticed Sasuke had stopped walking. It took her a few minutes to compose herself and realize where they were. Sasuke had stopped in front of a subway entrance.

Shifting on her feet, she placidly pointed out. "You hate subways, yet we're standing in front of an entrance. Sasuke, you must be drunk."

Sasuke remained silent, only pulling on Hinata's hand as he walked down the entrance. The rest after that was a blur to Hinata. It was mostly because she was in fact slightly intoxicated, but confusion also played a part in her mind. That whole night had been slightly odd, but it was one she had fully enjoyed. That and the fact that she had been very successful in her selection of sake imprinted a memory in her mind.

Because of the time of night, the subway was not teeming with people. With ease they entered, the door smoothly closing behind them. Even though not completely in his right mind, Sasuke made sure not to touch anything or anyone besides whom he was already touching.

Suddenly feeling heavy-eyed, Hinata felt herself leaning into her equally intoxicated companion. "I can't believe you're doing this." Hinata uttered softly, a small smile starting to creep upon her lips. They had begun to move.

"I can't either,"

"So how exactly, "Hinata started, sounding humorous. "Do you figure I'm drunk?"

Sasuke had begun to rub his thumb in circular motions in the palm of her hand, but Hinata hadn't noticed. She did, however, noticed that they were close enough to each other that the side of Sasuke's face lightly pressed against her right temple, close enough that she could feel his warm breath. For a moment, she began to daydream about the many portraits she could paint. A nice watercolor on a Sunday and perhaps a few pastels on a Tuesday was something that she considered. It was odd how she started to feel suddenly inspirational.

She hadn't felt the warm sensation when Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. At least she hadn't felt it directly. When it did don on her, most likely due to the sake, Hinata didn't think twice about kissing him back. It was almost surreal, the feeling she had. Leaning into Sasuke a bit more, Hinata noted that he began to kiss her more firmly, more demanding.

It was when the electric railway stopped and the female automated voice called out their current location did Sasuke gently pull away and say.

"How I figure your drunk? You kissed me back."


End file.
